


Cherry

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Billy x readerFor a while after Billy Hargrove blazed into town, with his killer looks and his itching fists the students of Hawkins High thought his lighting-in-a-bottle personality was the most interesting thing that was ever going to happen to their small town, and for a couple of moths, that was true, but then you showed up. Hawkins has never seen a girl like you, Billy hasn’t either.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

For a while after Billy Hargrove blazed into town, with his killer looks and his itching fists the students of Hawkins High thought his lighting-in-a-bottle personality was the most interesting thing that was ever going to happen to their small town, and for a couple of months, that was true. Then, exactly three months after Billy arrived, a cherry red drop-top Cadillac Eldorado hurtled onto the school’s parking lot. 

When it veered into a space with squealing tires, it was as if the entire population of the school had frozen on the spot. All eyes were glued to the mystery arrival, because everyone knew that no one drove a car like _that_ in a town like Hawkins. Not only that, but it was parked in a spot that everyone knew belonged to a Chevrolet Camaro instead. Hawkins High was watching expectantly as the Cadillac’s door swung open, and more than one jaw dropped when a pair of combat boots hit the pavement, followed by two long legs clad in dark denim, a low cut black top covered by a leather jacket and lips so red they matched the cherry color of the car. 

The entire school was staring because it was very clear that Hawkins had never seen a girl like you. 

You could hear the wolf whistles as you stepped out of the car slowly, but you paid them no mind. You slammed the door shut behind you and immediately reached into the pocket of your leather jacket for your pack of cigarettes, shaking one out and lighting it while you perched yourself on the hood of your car. A little pre-school ritual you adhered to religiously. You smoked quickly, hoping that no one in this shit hole masquerading as a high school would approach you this early in the morning. Sadly, it seemed like your luck was still back in Cali, together with your hopes and dreams for a future, but hey, what can you do? 

A metallic blue Camaro came racing down the parking lot, blasting the Scorpions at full volume. It came to a screeching halt mere inches from you. You slammed your hand down on the hood in anger, if the car weren’t such a beauty you wouldn’t have hesitated to deliver a swift kick to its fender. “What the hell is the matter with you, shithead, you blind or something?” You yelled at the driver, who was leaning lazily out of his window like he hadn’t just almost killed you. 

You wanted to kick him more than you wanted to kick the car, although you had to admit that he was also a beauty. Especially after he pushed his sunglasses back into his hair and cast his vibrant electric-blue eyes on you. The way his eyes moved over you was unnerving, this guy was intense to say the least. 

He threw you a smirk, his tongue darting out of his mouth before he spoke. “That’s my spot, princess” he drawled, low and soft but with an edge to his voice that was clearly meant as a warning. You sighed internally, you had entirely too little coffee in your system to deal with yet another pack leader, which this guy clearly thought he was. “And you are?” You asked flatly before taking another drag from your cigarette, being careful to not make it sound like you actually cared about who the hell he was. “Billy" 

Immediately you cocked an eyebrow at him, bent over and checked under your car. "Wanna know what’s weird, _Billy_? I don’t see your name here anywhere." His grin widened at that and he slowly stepped out of the car. He stepped close to you, caging you to the hood of your car with his arms. There was a hint of crazy in his eyes that told you you were in for a treat with this guy, he looked almost feral, like a wild hound just waiting to be unleashed. 

"Listen, princess, I know you’re new here and all, but this entire town knows that’s my spot, and if I were you, I’d get in line.” His voice was piercing like a knife coated in sugar, sweet at the surface to hide the danger underneath, as he stared you down intently. 

“So, what, you rule this town or something? That it? Everybody’s afraid of getting their ass kicked so they let you have a parking space?" 

He was done smiling now, instead he leaned so close to your ear you could feel his breath tickling your earlobe. "Move the car” he growled, so low and aggressive it sent a shiver down your spine. Achingly slowly you brought your cigarette to your lips again, you took a long drag, breathing out the smoke in Billy’s direction, before you raised your hands up in defeat and let out a small huff “Chill out, dude, it’s just a parking spot. I’ll move the car." You waved him backwards with a hand and when he stepped back to his car you took advantage of the distance between you to walk briskly towards the school building. 

" _After_ school" 

You yelled over your shoulder at the dumbstruck blond behind you, catching his scowl right before you entered the building. Before you turned back, you thought you caught a glimpse of an open-mouthed red-headed little girl staring at you with giant, sparkling eyes. You could feel the stares burning into the back of your skull and heard the hectic swarm of whispers swelling behind your back as you took your first step into your new school. 

Well, you thought to yourself, off to a good start.

*********************************

Billy was dumbfounded. He was also hella pissed off, _no one_ undermined him like that. He felt all eyes on him when he got back into his car and parked it into a different spot. How dare that bitch embarrass him like that, he’d have to get her back for that sometime, show her who’s on top of the food chain around here.

He couldn’t help but think she had a bitching car, though. And man, was she hot, he couldn’t get around that either. And he had to admit that he kind of liked having her challenge him. The closest thing Hawkins had offered him in terms of a challenge was Harrington and while the boy sure was pretty, Billy doubted he’d look that good in red lipstick. 

“Did that new chick really just steal your spot, Hargrove?” The moronic voice of Tommy H rung in his ears. “We should scratch up that bitch’s car!" Billy looked down at Tommy with disdain etched on his face. "You touch that gorgeous piece of machinery and I’ll bury you, Hagan. No reason to punish the car because its driver’s a bitch, besides, I can think of some other ways to deal with her." He was thinking about that wicked little grin you threw him so intently he nearly missed the sound of Carol slapping her boyfriend in the arm after he mumbled "You’re telling me, did you see the ass on her?”

*********************************

When you arrived the next day you saw that the coveted spot was still free, you hesitated for a second, before finally deciding on the spot next to it. You wanted other things from the blond than retaliation over a parking spot. Just after you’d pulled into the space, the blue Camaro pulled up next to you. The two of you got out simultaneously and Billy grinned at you approvingly 

“Learned your lesson, princess?" God, that guy was infuriating. 

"I’m not your princess, pretty boy. But I decided to play nice. I’m a badass, not suicidal. You look just crazy enough to actually be capable of murder." You quipped and lit a cigarette, sitting down on the hood of your car just like you’d done the day before. "Besides, you’re a lot more fun to look at without that scowl on your pretty face." 

He quirked his eyebrows at you, giving you a lopsided smile while he ran his tongue over his canine. "You know you’ve called me pretty twice in the span of a minute now, don’t you, princess?" You clasped a hand over your mouth in mock surprise. "You can count? Never would’ve guessed." Before he could retort, the little red-head you saw yesterday hopped out of the car, clutching a skateboard. She slammed the door loudly, making Billy tut his lips at her. 

"Nice board” you smiled at the kid and her face lit right up. “Thanks” she smiled back at you, she was even blushing a little. Billy yelled after her when she skated off. “Don’t be late, shitbird.” The kid flipped him off without even looking back at him. “Well, I like her, but ain’t she a little young for you?” He perched himself next to you, a little too close and whispered in your ear “Gettin’ a little jealous there, sweetheart?" 

"Not even in your dreams, _shitbird._ " And with that, you stomped out your cigarette and walked into the building. 

*********************************

It became a daily thing, you parked next to each other and he attempted to flirt with you while you smoked. 

On the third day, he finally remembered to ask your name before you had a chance to walk off. On the fourth, he told you the kid was his stepsister, Max. And today, the last day of your first week, he wordlessly sat next to you and lit a cigarette of his own. Then, he fumbled in the pocket of his jean jacket and handed you a folded up piece of paper. You rested your cigarette between your lips as you unfolded it, it turned out to be a flyer to a party. 

"Really, Hargrove, you that desperate for a date you’re asking me?” It was known by now that asking you out was a suicide mission, as half the basketball team had tried already and you had turned down every single one of them. It had been the talk of the town for the past week. “You should be flattered, princess. There’s girls here that would dig through the trashcans if I’d chucked that." You rolled your eyes at him, taking the last drag of your cigarette. "You’re really not hot enough to actually believe that." He scoffed "Please, princess, you know you want me." 

You stomped out your cigarette and turned to face Billy

"Guess you’ll find out tonight, Hargrove." 

You winked before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your first Hawkins party and show off your kegstand.
> 
> Warning: SMUT, slight mentions of blood

For a week, you had kept to yourself. You hadn't made friends, had dismissed most anyone who tried to hold a conversation with you, and had generally been your sarcastic, sassy self. You had this small town buzzing around you, having eyes glued on you constantly, just the way you liked it. 

You knew parties probably weren't as frequent in a small town like this as they were back at home, but still you'd been hoping for one ever since you got here, parties were where you thrived. You could feel the electric buzzing in the air when you stepped out of your car. You could hear the faint pulse of the music coming from inside the house, smelt the aroma of perfume, cologne and a lot of alcohol wafting off the people outside as you made your way through the door. You were dressed to impress in your black mini skirt and dark eye-makeup, sporting your iconic cherry red lips, you were dropping jaws by just walking by. 

You waded through the sea of people to the table filled with drinks. You brought your own, as you always did, partly because you thought it was a nice gesture and partly because the only house party you'd ever been to that served cherry flavored vodka was your own. You poured yourself a cup and when you turned around again, a couple of guys were loitering next to the table, acting like they weren't obviously waiting for you. "Oh, hi, Y/N" one of them said, very clearly acting surprised to see you. "Hi there" you smiled, surprising them for real now as you usually weren't much of a talker. "And you are?" 

You looked between the three of them and they all introduced themselves to you as Marc, Brian and Luke, you could barely tell them apart even though they'd just told you their names seconds ago. The tallest one asked if you maybe wanted to come dance with them, you thought the slight quiver in his voice was adorable. "Gladly. But could any of you cuties tell me where I could find whoever it is that's controlling the music first?" You gave them your winning smile and took a sip from your cup. They practically tripped over themselves to point to a guy with brown curly hair and a dark blue polo. Apparently his name was Scott. "Thanks boys, how about you wait for me on the dance floor?" 

You winked at them before making your way to Scott. 

"Hi there" Scott's eyes widened when he turned around and saw you. "H-hi" he mumbled. "Nice party" you smiled, you figured that if he was in charge of the music it was probably his house. "Thanks" he smiled brightly, he was kinda cute. "It's Scott right?" You were hovering close to him, your hand resting on his arm. Scott merely nodded. "Could you do me a favor, Scott?" Another nod. "Could you throw some Metallica into this sweet mix you've got going on?" "Sure!" He piped up excitedly. "Thanks, handsome" you planted a quick kiss on his cheek before you walked away, leaving the boy blushing almost as brightly as your lipstick. 

You downed your cup on your way back to the drinks table and poured yourself another one. Then, finally, you made your way to the middle of the dance floor. You spotted the clumsy trio of guys that talked to you earlier and beckoned them over to you with your finger, they were eager to comply. 

Soon, you were dancing happily, swaying your body to the music, surrounded by sweaty, writhing bodies. You realized you hadn't laughed like this in a long time. You loved the buzz of people talking, the music booming in your ears _\- Scott had actually played some Metallica to please you -_ the cheering going on outside... 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around your waist from behind. You spun around immediately, coming face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Missed me, princess?" 

"Considering where your hand is I'd say not as much as you missed me" you arched an eyebrow as you moved his hand off of your ass. 

Billy seemed a little off to you, the smile he gave you didn't have its usual glimmer of wolfishness behind it. But then the smell of beer hit you so square in the face you realized that Billy must be drunk off his ass right now. "Shit, Hargrove, you leave any beer for the rest of us?" He smiled proudly "Just broke my keg stand record." 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes "Of course you're the keg king of this god forsaken town, figures" 

"'S harder than it looks, princess" he said smugly but you just guffawed at him. 

"No, it's not!" 

"Prove it" 

"Fine, let's go" you smiled widely. 

You'd been the keg queen of your high school before you left, and to be honest you'd missed the exhilaration a keg stand brought with it, the cheering, the focus, the rush of blood and booze going straight to your head... 

When people caught on to the fact that you were trying to beat Billy's record most of them followed you outside. Girls in Hawkins didn't ordinarily do keg stands, let alone claim they could beat Billy, but then again, you weren't like most girls in Hawkins. 

You took of your jacket and tossed it to the guy you remembered to be Scott with a wink "Keep that safe for me?" He nodded eagerly. Billy and Tommy were flanking you while you were busy tying your hair back. "So, what's your magic number, Hargrove?" "45" Tommy answered, he sounded so cocky you'd think it was his achievement. "Still think you got me?" Billy smiled smugly.

You merely scoffed and planted your hands on the keg. 

Both boys grabbed your upper arm and got ready to hoist you up but before you did you looked them both dead in the eye and said "If either one of you touches my ass while I'm up there I'll sucker punch you in the nose, got it?" They both smirked but nodded nevertheless. 

"Alright then, let's go boys" you grinned before swinging your legs up. You were standing gracefully upright as Billy and Tommy took a hold of your bare thighs. They were met with wolf whistles and you were just glad you didn't wear a looser skirt. Some guy _\- maybe Brian? -_ held the tap to your lips. "You ready?" He asked. You nodded so he put the tap in your mouth and started pumping. The crowd cheered and started counting as the lukewarm liquid filled your mouth. 

You focused solely on swallowing at a steady pace, making each gulp you took down approximately as big as the one before and the one after. You found it oddly calming to focus all your attention so completely on one thing, if it weren't for the raging party going on around you, you could've been very relaxed. 

You were so lost in thought that you didn't register the cheering at first. That was until you tuned in to the noise around you and heard the counting, you were up to 48. You decided to tap out at 50, holding back a little for possible future challenges. 

"Watch that hand, Hagan" you snarled as soon as Brian took the tap out of your mouth, only now noticing he was a lot further down your thigh than when he started. They let you down from the keg and you immediately saw a tiny brunette slap Tommy in the shoulder. 

You shook your hair out of the ponytail and raised your arms in victory as the people around you were cheering your name. You turned to Billy, who looked a mix of awestruck and furious. "What's a matter, pretty boy? Sore loser?" 

He stepped closer to you, his body towering over yours "I don't like to lose, princess" he growled lowly. You were delighted to see that his edge was back. "Neither do I, pretty boy" 

Your bodies were almost touching and you were close enough to smell his cologne under all that beer. You ran your finger up his bare chest, as per usual the guy didn't bother to close his shirt. 

"How about you come dance with me and I'll make it up to you" 

Your smile was as innocent as your intentions were sinful and you could see Billy's eyes grow darker as he grabbed your hand and pulled you to the dance floor. You spent the next hour grinding on Billy, moving your hips to the beat as you danced close to him, his hands roaming your body freely. He was grinding up against your ass, his arm heavy around your waist. Your back was pressed against him as you wrapped your arm around his neck, sliding your body down and back up against him. You reveled in the groan that slipped from Billy's lips. 

You felt his hot breath ghosting over your earlobe before his lips connected to your skin, planting hot, wet, open mouthed kisses on your neck. He sucked harshly, knowing full well that he was leaving his marks on you. You spun around in his arms, your chests pressed together. Billy settled one hand on your hip and the other on your ass, his touch felt electrifying, making your whole body feel entirely too hot.

His lips were on your neck again in an instant, giving you the perfect angle to nibble on his earlobe. He squeezed your ass, hard, and you bit down on his earlobe in surprise. Billy pulled back, his forehead against yours, he was panting heavily and that gorgeously dangerous flicker in his eyes was burning brighter than you'd ever seen it. 

You traced your tongue over your lips, and if Billy had stared as intently into your eyes as he did at your obscenely red lips, he might have noticed that you looked just as dark and dangerous as he did. 

Billy was still enthralled by your lips when you closed your fists around the collar of his jacket and yanked him forward forcefully. You crashed your lips onto his, kissing him rough and needy. 

He was only surprised for a second before he matched your force, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth. The kiss was sloppy and heady, both of you a mess of clashing tongues and teeth, hands touching and grabbing roughly at anything they could reach. You grabbed the back of Billy's hair and pulled his head back, he growled at the lack of contact, guttural and primitive. 

"Follow me" 

You led him upstairs by his collar, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles of your fellow students, they weren't really here, right now it was only you and Billy. His hands were roaming under your shirt while you made your way upstairs. You pulled Billy through the first door you saw and pressed him up against it. His lips crashed down on yours again even harder than before. He tugged your shirt over your head while you were blindly fumbling with his belt. Your clothes were flying all over the place as you made quick work of undressing each other. 

When Billy had you in just your lacey red underwear, he spun the two of you around so that he had you pinned against the door, his arms caging you as he looked you up and down hungrily. "Jesus, princess, you're fucking gorgeous" He started kissing down your body roughly, sucking bruises onto your cleavage. "A girl like you's just what this shithole was missin" 

"I think it's what you've been missin too, pretty boy" you purred. "You know what I think? I think you and I are more alike than you think." 

"'N why's that, princess?" You leaned so close to his ear that your bottom lip was brushing his earlobe

"I think you like when it hurts too" you whispered seductively, feeling Billy shiver under your touch before he threw his head back, laughing like a fucking maniac. "You're just too fucking perfect, y'know that? 'M gonna fucking ruin you, princess" 

You caught his earlobe between your teeth and bit down, hard. 

"I'd love to see you try" 

He growled before he grabbed your hips forcefully and spun you around. He planted your arms square next to your face and nudged your legs apart with his knees. He slapped your ass, making you squeal slightly. He was pressing rough kisses to your neck and snaked his arm around you, slipping his hand into your panties. His erection was pressing against your ass and lower back, the feeling making wetness pool between your legs. 

He rubbed his fingers along your slit, moaning in your ear as he noticed how wet you were for him. He rubbed your clit forcefully before swiftly pushing two fingers into you. 

You let out a soft gasp as Billy pumped his fingers in and out of you quickly. He bit down on the nape of your neck, making you squeal. "Fuck, Billy" you moaned loudly. His pace was brutal and the pain in your neck made the pleasure feel almost too much. 

His other hand moved over your body, his hand snuck into the cup of your bra, pushing it up over your breast giving him better access to you. He tugged your nipple between his fingers. "Fuck, Billy, you've got me so close, pretty boy" you moaned. 

Billy's hand came down on your ass harshly as he picked up his pace, fucking his fingers into you roughly, curling them deliciously. You bucked your hips into his hand, the friction you created sending you over the edge. You screamed his name as your orgasm crashed into you. 

"That's a good girl" Billy growled into your ear, letting you ride out your orgasms on his fingers. He held you up by the waist as you felt your knees buckle. He pulled his fingers from your panties. You spun around and grabbed his wrist, taking his fingers into your mouth. You met his eyes as you sucked his fingers dry. He pulled his fingers from your mouth before he pressed his lips back down on yours. "So fucking sweet" he smiled as he pulled back. 

For the first time you actually took a look around the room you'd stumbled into, turns out it was a study. You licked your lips, fucking perfect. 

Billy squeezed your ass and you jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist. He carried you over to the nice wooden desk, plopping you down on it. He nearly tore off your bra before moving in between your legs and pulling your panties half way down your legs. 

He started rubbing himself between your folds, spreading your wetness around. Suddenly he stepped back, making his way across the room. "Where the fuck do you think your going, Hargrove?" 

"So fucking needy, aren't you? Don't worry, princess, just grabbing a condom"

"I'm on the pill, pretty boy, get your ass back here" He laughed "You're a goddamn dream, aren't you?" He moved back in between your legs "Think your ready for me, princess?" You nodded eagerly "Fuck me up, pretty boy" you purred. 

Billy pushed into you in one go, stretching you out deliciously. "So goddamn tight" he moaned. He rutted his hips up into you at a murderous pace, wrenching the most gorgeous moans from your lips. You ran your hands down his back, digging your nails into his skin as you went along. Billy threw his head back with a groan. "Fuck, baby" You knew you were drawing blood, but you also knew that he loved it. 

He grabbed you by the neck turning your head enough so that he could attack your throat again. Your scratches had spurred him on, he was rougher this time, biting and scraping his teeth against your neck. You moved your hand over his and pressed down on his fingers, sending Billy a wink. He ran his tongue over his canine wickedly before he pressed you down to the desk, slamming your back on the wood. He pressed down onto your airway, just enough to put some pressure on your breathing. 

"Oh fuck yes, baby" you moaned, clawing at his arm. Billy groaned before he suddenly pulled out of you. "Billy!" You yelped at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He laughed at you and spun you around. He landed a sharp slap to your ass before he pulled your hips up and slammed into you again. 

He bent over you, his hand on your neck pushing you flush against the desk as he fucked you hard and fast. You reached one of your arms back to pull on his gorgeous blond curls. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation, gripping your wrist with bruising force until you let go of his hair. 

"Careful darling" he growled and slapped your ass again. He wrapped his hand around your hair, pulling your head back sharply. 

It was too perfect, the smashing pace at which Billy was fucking into you mixed with the tight pull on your hair sent you into your second earth-shattering orgasm of the night. "Oh my god, Billy" You moaned so loudly it was almost obscene. Another loud slap straight to your ass made you yelp, the overstimulation brought tears to your eyes, that guy was going to send you straight to heaven. 

He gripped your hips, his nails digging into your soft skin sharply as he kept pounding into you. The feeling of him still pounding into your sensitive cunt was almost too much for you to take. "Be a good girl for me and make some noise, princess" 

You moaned loudly for him. "Fucking me so good, pretty boy. You feel so good inside me" You loved the effect your words had on him, his thrusts getting sloppier instantly. 

"Fuck, princess" he groaned loudly before he released into you, filling you up with his seed. Slowly, he pulled out of you, watching his cum drip out of you and onto the carpet. He gave your ass a squeeze. "Made such a pretty mess, princess." 

You pulled your panties back up and hopped back onto the desk. "Looks like we both made some gorgeous little messes" You trailed your hand over the bruises on his neck. "Turn around for me, pretty boy" Billy spun around, showing of the scratches running all the way down his back. "A fucking masterpiece" you purred. 

Billy could say the same about you, your neck and chest were littered with hickeys and scrapes and your lip was split. 

"Could I bum a smoke?" Billy tossed you the pack from the pocket of his jean jacket, then he got the zippo from his jeans, sat down next to you on the desk and lit your smoke. You passed the cigarette between you wordlessly, reveling in post-orgasmic bliss and admiring the other's near naked body. 

You were right when you thought Billy was going to be everything you needed. 

After you finished the cigarette you got up and put on your clothes. "Leaving so soon?" Billy asked. You nodded. "I'm gonna go back to the party with your cum filling me up" 

He smiled savagely. "Like that, pretty boy? Like that you marked me all over and everybody's going to know?" 

"You've got no idea how much, princess" 

"Oh, I do. I like it too" you winked before leaving him, naked, satisfied and dreaming of the next time he could make you scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to an arcade, meet some kids and a cute guy. You go to a party, meet a cute guy, and get in a fight.
> 
> Warning: SMUT, some fighting

On Saturday, you were cruising around town, realizing once again how confiningly small Hawkins really was. The only relatively interesting thing in town appeared to be an arcade. Screw it, you thought, you were starved for entertainment and you had loved the arcade when you were younger, so you decided it was time for some good old-fashioned nostalgia.

Almost an hour later you were in the middle of crushing some one's high score on dig-dug, a game you used to play a lot back home. "No fucking way!" Someone screeched loudly the moment you beat the score, making you jump so badly you lost the game. "Hey, asshole, what the fuck was that for?" You scolded as you spun around, surprised to see a bunch of wide-eyed little kids surrounding you, one of which you recognized as Billy's little sister. 

"Oh, hey, little red" you smiled. The boys that surrounded Max looked at her like she'd just done a backflip. "You know her?" The tallest one asked. Max shrugged "I mean..."   
"I admired her skateboard once" you cut in "Admired her moxie too, you've got some balls mouthing off to Hargrove like that"   
"You know Billy?" One of the boys sounded confused. You held back a chuckle, you _definitely_ knew Billy. 

"Stole his parking space on my first day here" They all looked up from Max to you, mouths wide open "She's the girl?" "You told them about me, red? I'm flattered"   
"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen anyone leave Billy speechless before, it was totally badass!" Max's eyes twinkled as she reveled in the memory. "You guys don't get along?" You might as well have suggested she eat a slug, that's how disgusted she looked. "No, Billy's an asshole!" You chuckled "You could say that again" 

"I really don't get what all those girls see in him"

"Oh, I do" 

It slipped out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. Six faces were staring back at you, horrified and profoundly confused. You shrugged "Guys like Billy are like sneaking out of the house late at night, you know it's bad for you and kinda dangerous but it's also really exciting" You saw something click in all of their faces and realized you had just given a bunch of preteens the worst dating advice ever. "You don't date guys like that though, you know they don't give a shit about you and they're not worth the time or the effort. They're no good for the long run, just some quick fun, y'know?" 

Well, you probably just made that worse. 

"Do you wanna hang out with us sometime?" The curly haired one blurted out suddenly and you were honestly grateful for the subject change. "Don't you think I'm a little old to be hanging out with you?" You teased. They all shook their heads simultaneously, you had to admit they were kind of adorable. "We need someone to drive us here"

You faked an indignant face "So you're looking for a chauffeur, and here I thought you wanted to hang out with me" 

"No, no we do!" They all yelled over each other. "We really wanna hang out with you!" _Cute_.

"Hmm, well that I can get. But what I don't see is what's in it for me" They shared a look before they all huddled close together. You caught part of hushed whispers as they entered into an animated discussion. "He's not _that_ cute!" "Puh-lease! Have you _seen_ his hair?" "Fine!" You were biting the inside of your cheek so that you didn't burst out laughing at these wonderfully weird middle schoolers. 

"We know a cute guy!" The curly haired kid piped up after they broke up their huddle. 

"It's not one of you guys, is it?" Max and the other girl couldn't hold back their giggles at that. "No offense or anything, you guys are just a tad young for me" The boys all shook their heads "He's a senior. He'll be here in a minute, he's picking us up" the smallest one said. Right then Max pointed at the entrance. "That's him right there. Steve!" She yelled and waved. 

The guy came stalking towards you "Hey dipshits, didn't I tell you guys to meet me out front?" He grumbled, only noticing you when he was a couple of paces away."H-Hi" he said breathlessly, gawking at you like he wasn't really sure you were actually standing in front of him. 

"Hi" you smiled sweetly before you turned back to the kids 

"I'm in."

***************

On Monday, you noticed that things had changed. Suddenly, you were being flanked by people in the hallway. Tommy and his girlfriend Carol seemed to be glued to your side. And as a result, so was Billy most of the times. At lunch, the four of you sat together, and from time to time you were joined by some of Carol's friends. You mostly still kept to yourself, as you could feel your braincells dying during a conversation with any one of those moronic mean girls. Nevertheless, beating Billy's keg stand record had apparently put you right on top of the social ladder. 

You and Billy had taken to hooking up basically whenever you could. 

You spent a few weeks like that, hooking up with Billy in his car, or yours, or the utility closet, or an empty classroom, leaving your heart on the dance floor on Fridays, then going to the arcade with Steve and that wackadoodle bunch of kiddo's on Saturdays. 

You were having fun, more fun than you ever thought you were going to have in Hawkins. 

Soon enough, another Friday rolled around, and much like the previous ones, you were giving your all on the dance floor. But unlike previous Fridays, Billy hadn't shown up, which is why you ended up dancing, and eventually making out, with Scott Davis. That was until you were pulled back roughly.

Before you could even catch up with what was happening, you saw a fist connect with Scott's face so hard he went down instantly. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, princess?" 

You heard the low tremor of Billy's voice growling dangerously in your ear. 

"What the fuck, Hargrove?" You yelled as you pushed Billy back, but he grabbed you by the arm forcefully and pulled you back in. "Me? What about you, huh? Think you can just go whoring around behind my back?" 

It was quiet for a second, everyone around you tuning in to the commotion, eager to know the details of your and Billy's fight. You threw your head back laughing, and it felt like everyone around you was holding their breath. "You jealous, Hargrove?"

You could feel Billy's grip on your arm tightening. 

"Aww" you pursed your lips "That's it, isn't it? You're jealous that someone else's tongue was down my throat? Well, tough luck, pretty boy. I'm not your goddamn girlfriend, Hargrove, I can do whatever I damn well please" 

"Careful princess" Billy yanked your head back by your hair "Y'think you're so tough, don't you?" He grinned dangerously "Think you can just pull shit like that without getting punished for it?" 

You reached out and grabbed Billy by his throat, digging your nails in sharply "So possessive, pretty boy" you drawled.

"You wanna punish me, Billy? _Go right ahead_ " 

Billy grinned, his tongue caught between his teeth before he grabbed you by the hips and threw you over his shoulder roughly. He carried you out the door to his car, where he dropped you face down in the backseat. "Such a naughty little slut" he growled lowly as he crawled on top of you and slammed the door shut behind himself. He pushed you on to your knees, shoved your skirt up and gave a sharp slap against your pussy. 

You hissed as he did it again, right before he ripped your panties off of you. "Billy!" You gasped loudly. "Told you you were getting punished, princess" He quickly undid his jeans, pulling his erection out of his boxers. He pushed you down into the seats before unceremoniously thrusting into you. "So fucking wet for me, aren't you princess?" 

He was thrusting into you roughly, pulling you back by your hair. His other hand was groping and pinching everywhere it could reach, leaving you full of gorgeous little marks. "You know no one can fuck you like I can, don't you princess? No one can make it hurt this good" He moaned as the flat of his hand landed on your ass. 

"Oh fuck, baby, I know" you purred. "I love it when you punish me, pretty boy. Fuck, baby, do it harder" you were panting through your words as Billy was mercilessly fucking into you. 

His nails dug into you so sharply you knew he had broken skin, and you loved it. You moaned loudly as his second hand settled on the back of your neck with nearly the same force, the nerves in your stomach tightening as you felt your orgasm building inside of you. Billy was right there with you, his thrusts were getting sloppier by the second and before you knew it you were both coming violently, shaking as the ecstasy of your orgasm overtook you. 

Billy pulled out of you and zipped his pants back up. You were still panting when you sat back up, Billy's cum seeping out of you and unto the seat. 

Billy lit a smoke, took a long drag and passed it to you. 

"You were right" you smiled as you gratefully accepted the cigarette. 

"About what, princess?" 

"No one can make it hurt that good" 

It was quiet for what felt like eternity before Billy asked "So why'd you do it?" You hadn't heard him like this before, he sounded almost vulnerable. "Because I wanted to" you answered honestly. 

"I don't want to be your girlfriend, Billy, and I don't think you want that either. I do what I want, always have, always will. Don't you want that too? That freedom?"

Billy took another long drag before he nodded. "I guess, but I don't wanna stop sleeping with you" You chuckled.

"Then don't. You think I want this to stop? You're fucking incredible, Hargrove, I don't wanna give that up. But don't you want to have that without ever having to worry that you might do something to fuck it up and make it all go away?" 

He nodded. "I've got one more problem though" 

"What?" 

"Seeing Davis' hands on you made me so goddamn jealous" 

"That's not a problem, pretty boy. You're so fucking hot when you're jealous, I can't wait to see it again. Besides, don't you like that fire? The yelling, the fighting, the anger... Don't you want to punish me again sometime?" 

Billy smiled that sinfully devious smile of his before he pulled you in for a kiss, biting your bottom lip before he pulled away. "You're more twisted than my wildest dreams, you know?" You smiled widely and gave him another kiss. "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" You joked.

"Now that that's settled, you wanna go get drunk and come dance with me? Maybe round two after that?" Billy laughed brightly before he got out of the car, holding the door open for you.

"Let's go, princess"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with Steve and the party. Tommy messes up your locker, you mess up Tommy. You learn more about Steve. 
> 
> Warning: Fighting

That Saturday, you had promised to meet the party at Mike’s house for the day. You still didn’t get how they managed to rope you into it, but in just a couple of weeks you had grown to love those little suckers so much. 

You rang the doorbell and were greeted by a woman who you assumed was Mike’s mother. “Hi! You must be Y/N?” She smiled, looking back in the house as she heard something clang to the floor loudly. She looked stressed. “Yeah, I am. Are you okay, Mrs. Wheeler?” She sighed a little “It’s Karen, sweetie. And, yes, doll, I’m fine, the kids are just being a bit of a handful" She closed the door behind you and you could hear the gaggle of kids from downstairs. "I’ll try and keep ‘em under control a little. And maybe I could take them to grab a bite for dinner, get them out of your hair” You winked at her and she smiled gratefully “Thank you, sweetie, that would be just _lovely_ " 

You made your way downstairs to the Wheeler’s basement where you were met with the loud screeches of the party, who were in the middle of an argument. "She’s not gonna show!” you heard Lukas yell. “Sure she is, she promised me!” Dustin squeaked loudly over him. “Sweethearts, if you’re talking about me you can stop fighting right now" There was more loud shrieking as they noticed you. "You came!" 

"Of course, I did, I promised you, didn’t I?” You ruffled Dustin’s curls and his face lit right up. "Hey Steve" 

“Hi!" His face lit up almost as much as Dustin’s.

You looked around the basement and admired the space before you plopped down on the couch. "Sweet set-up you’ve got here, Wheeler!” You smiled. “So, what do you nerds want to do today?" They all yelled over each other again until Steve whistled with his fingers so loudly they all covered their ears. "How many times, guys? One. At. A. Time!" 

"Yeah seriously guys, Karen’s about ready for a mental breakdown because of all your racket" Mike pulled a face at you "Karen?" 

"What can I say, Wheeler? Your mom and I bonded” you shrugged “Promised I’d keep you guys in check" 

They were about to protest but you cut back in "I also promised that if you guys behave I would take you out for dinner" Their eyes went wide with excitement and you thought their faces would burst from the giant smiles they were all sporting. "Alright, you heard the lady, keep down the yelling and tonight, we feast!” You laughed at Steve’s enthusiasm and mouthed a silent 'thanks’ at him. He winked back at you. 

The kids had decided on watching a movie, but now they were fighting over which one. “What movies do you like?” El asked you right after Max vetoed Star Wars because they’d apparently seen it a gazillion times before. “I love anything Bond” you shrugged. Evidently that settled it, as they decided on For Your Eyes Only. 

“I’ll go grab you some snacks” Steve said. You hoisted yourself off of the couch. “I’ll help you." The two of you made your way upstairs where you almost crashed into someone when you went through the door. The girl you ran into nearly lost her balance. 

"I’m so sorry!” You said as you caught her just in time to hold her up. 

“It’s okay" The girl looked startled, probably because a stranger had nearly run her down in her own house. 

"Oh, hi, I’m Y/N, I got roped into the web of those little suckers downstairs" 

She laughed at your little attempt at a joke. "Nancy” she smiled. “You’re new in school right?" 

You nodded "Yeah, I think I’ve seen you around before. So, I’m guessing you’re Mike’s sister?” She nodded. “We’re gonna watch a movie downstairs, you wanna join us?" She looked between you and Steve, who cast down his eyes quickly, and shook her head. "No, uhm, no thanks. I’ve kinda got plans” She pointed at the door and you noticed she was dressed to go out. She was blushing a little, there was definitely something weird going on between her and Steve. 

“Alright, have fun. See you around" 

"Thanks, nice meeting you!” She smiled before she made her way out the door. “You too” you said before turning to Steve. “Okay, what the hell was that?" 

"What are you talking about?” Steve asked cagily. “Come on, dude, you two clearly have some history. You guys go out or something?" Steve ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, used to" 

You grabbed some drinks and snacks for the kids that Mrs. Wheeler had set out. "Didn’t end well?" He shook his head. "Not over her, huh?" He sighed and shook his head again. "She’s dating Will’s brother now." 

You could hear the hurt in his voice. You wrapped a comforting arm around him and gave his arm a squeeze. "I’m sorry, Steve, that’s rough. You know you can talk to me anytime if you want to, right?" 

"Thanks” he smiled softly before both of you made your way back down to the basement where the kids were eagerly waiting to start the movie. 

You and Steve had claimed your babysitter’s right to sit on the couch while the kids had sprawled themselves out on pillows and blankets in front of the tv. About half-way through Max whispered something in El’s ear and they started giggling furiously. “What’s so funny?" 

"She said Bond is hot” El sounded a little uncertain on 'hot’. It was adorable how she often made her sentences sound like questions. You chuckled along with them “Amen!" 

All the boys groaned simultaneously and rolled their eyes at each other. "Oh come on guys, don’t be like that. We’ve got Roger Moore, you’ve got Carole Bouquet, she’s smoking hot. Everybody wins” you shrugged. They all had to agree with you on that one. 

You reached over the edge of the sofa for your soda when you heard Steve gasp “Y/N, what the hell happened to you?" 

You noticed too late that your shirt had risen up, leaving the area above your hip bare, revealing the bruises and little crescent shaped wounds from Billy’s nails. You quickly pulled your shirt back down but it was too late, the entire party had seen. 

The movie was paused immediately, as seven concerned faced were examining you closely. 

"Hey, guys, don’t freak out, alright? I’m okay” you said calmly but it was no use, they were thoroughly freaking out. 

“Who did that to you, Y/N?” Steve’s eyes were filled with concern. 

“Was it Billy?” Max asked softly. “I mean you guys hang out a lot and it’s not exactly like he’s never hurt anyone" 

"Max…” you didn’t want to lie to them, but you definitely couldn’t tell them the whole truth. Steve jumped up from the couch “I swear to god, if that asshole hurt you, I’ll fucking kill him" 

_"Steve, sit your ass down!”_

Your voice was so stern that he complied instantly, looking rather shocked. “I need all of you to listen to me carefully” They all nodded. 

“You know I like you guys, right? And you also know that I wouldn’t lie to you?” They nodded again. 

“Billy didn’t _hurt_ me” They wanted to protest but you shushed them. “I don’t expect you to understand, but I need you to believe me when I say that I’m okay" They all still looked hesitant. "Hey, who’s the biggest badass you know? Come on now, you know I can take care of myself!" They knew it was true. 

"Sometimes I’m gonna get into some scrapes, that’s just who I am. But you don’t have to worry about me, okay? You should worry about the other guy" That finally had them smiling again. You were most definitely the most badass person they knew, well besides El, but the girl had actual superpowers.

"We good?” They all nodded and so you turned the movie back on. You did notice that Steve was still eyeing you concernedly every so often, though.

After the movie, you and Steve each filled up your car with kids and drove over to KFC. The kids spent the entire dinner arguing over comic books and throwing pieces of rolls at each other. By the time they were ready to drive to the arcade you were laughing so hard your stomach hurt. “You dipshits go ahead, I desperately need a smoke” you yelled after the kids before they rushed into the arcade. “Oh, thank god” Steve sighed “Could I steal one?”

“Sure, Stevie" The both of you hopped onto the hood of your car as you lit a cigarette and handed it to Steve, who took a quick drag and exhaled with a content sigh. "Those little shits are so goddamn much" You laughed. "C’m here” you motioned. He leaned close as you lit your cigarette on his, cupping your hand around them to shield them from the chilly wind. 

“Y/N?” You heard the concerned tremor in his voice. “Are you really okay?" 

"It’s adorable you’re so concerned about me" 

"Just be careful okay” His soft eyes were examining you closely, as if he was gauging if you were taking him seriously. 

“Steve, I know you haven’t known me very long, but back home I once beat up a guy twice your size, okay. I’m not scared of guys like Hargrove" 

His eyes went wide as dinner plates. "You serious?" 

You looked at him darkly "I’m a lot more dangerous than you think, Harrington” You winked at him, laughing at the way he swallowed loudly. 

“Did you mean that earlier?” He asked after a while. “What?" "That you were here for me if I needed someone to talk to?" You wrapped your arm around him again. "Of course! If you need to talk, or not talk, or drink your troubles away… Face it, Harrington, you’ve made a new friend. Wait, here…" 

You fumbled in your pockets and pulled out a pen and your pack of smokes. You scribbled your number on the lid of the pack and tore it off. "You can call me anytime." 

You hopped off of your car, stomped out your cigarette and held out your hand "Let’s go check on our kids, shall we?" 

He smiled brightly and linked his arm through yours as you walked into the arcade.

*****

When you walked into school on Monday, you noticed that something was _off_. It was like the air was getting thicker by the second as you walked through the halls. When you reached your locker, it finally became clear why. 

Red spray paint was splattered all over it, spelling out _"BILLYS SLUT”_ in giant red letters. You chuckled. _Nice grammar._

You opened up your locker and grabbed a permanent marker from inside it. Then you shut the door again and drew a fat black cross over _“BILLYS”_. _Much better._ You smiled at the result before turning around and addressed the crowd that had formed around you. “Anyone who knows who made this masterpiece? I’ve got some very insightful remarks on its originality" 

You noticed Nancy Wheeler in the crowd. She was looking white as a sheet. 

"It was Tommy" 

You quickly walked over to her "Are you okay? You look like you’re about to faint" She was looking around frantically and you saw that the crowd of people was still there. "Hey, low-lifes, show’s over! Move along” you barked and the crowd scattered. You turned back to Nancy quickly, who had tears in her eyes by now. “Hey, keep breathing, sweetie, okay? Deep breaths" 

"That bastard” she snapped. “Nance, it’s okay. ’S gonna take a lot more to get under my skin, you know" 

"No, it’s not okay! It’s not okay that he just gets to keep doing that!” Nancy spat, her face had gotten red from the agitation. “I’m sorry, _keep_ doing that? Did he pull this shit with you too?" She nodded wordlessly.

"That little prick! I was gonna make him pay for this, but now the bitch is gonna bleed! I’ll deal with him, don’t you worry, alright?" She nodded hesitantly, before you pulled her into a hug. 

"Nancy, are you okay?” You heard a guy’s voice behind you. When you let go, Nancy threw herself in his arms. 

“You must be Will’s brother" He nodded dazedly, trying to soothe Nancy. 

"Hi, i’m Y/N" 

"Jonathan. What happened?" 

You pointed at your locker "Hagan painted another showstopper" 

"Oh, goddamn it!” Jonathan gave Nancy another hug “I’m so sorry, Nancy" She was looking a lot calmer already since Jonathan showed up. "You gonna be okay, Nancy?" She nodded "Thanks, Y/N" 

"S’ okay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go kick Tommy’s ass" You gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before you stormed off to the parking lot. 

You found Tommy loitering around Billy’s car. He laughed when he saw you coming. "There she is!” He guffawed “Enjoyed the party, honey?" 

"What’s with the graffiti, Hagan? Got tired of finger painting?" 

He stepped close to you, but you weren’t intimidated in the least. "I would keep that arrogant tone to yourself, you little bitch. If you hadn’t noticed yet, you don’t have anyone backing you up here. Not even Hargrove. Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking whore he’d stand up for his girl" 

Your eyes flicked to Billy, who was sitting on his car smirking, knowing exactly how this was going to go down. You grinned. "Tommy, I think it’s time we get some things straightened out here, because you’ve got this all wrong” You said sweetly. Tommy scoffed. “Now you’re right that Billy’s not defending me, but your reasoning’s a little off. First of all, I’m _not_ Billy’s girl. And second of all, Billy knows that I can take care of myself just fine" 

Tommy burst out laughing, but then you elbowed him in the gut hard enough that he doubled over. You swiftly stomped on his foot and kicked him in the back of the knee. You twisted his arms behind his back as he went down quickly. You pressed him down to the pavement, his arms pinned to his back, and planted your knee sharply in his back, making it increasingly difficult for him to breath. You pulled him back by his hair. 

"Listen up, dipshit. I’ll keep this simple so that your underdeveloped excuse for a brain can process it. I know you think you’re a big man, and that you can go around bullying everyone because you’ve got Hargrove’s protective shadow looming over you. But I am just as fucking dangerous as Billy, you hear me. I will not hesitate to bash your fucking head in if I ever hear of you pulling this crap again. I will _end_ you, Hagan" 

You pressed his face down onto the pavement before you got off of him. Tommy rolled over panting, trying to catch his breath. When he finally stumbled back up again you sucker-punched him square in the nose. He yelped out in pain, lost his balance and crashed back to the ground. You could see the blood dripping between his fingers as he groaned loudly. 

"That one was for Nancy Wheeler, asshole" 

******

Around eight that evening you got a call. 

"Hi…" 

"Steve? Is that you?" 

"Yeah" 

"Are you okay?" 

He mumbled something barely distinguishable that you assumed meant 'not really’. He sounded bad. "What’s your address, Steve? I’m coming over" "Thank you” he said before giving you his address. 

You parked in the driveway and double checked the address you had scribbled down. Did Steve seriously live in this mansion? You rang the doorbell and heard stumbling inside. A moment later Steve opened the door. “Hi, Y/N!” He said excitedly and ushered you inside. "Hey, Stevie" 

You looked around the giant space and the first thing you noticed was how bare it seemed, there were no pictures or knick-knacks, just bare furnishings. You saw the opened bottle of bourbon on the counter and now Steve’s behavior finally made sense. “Have you been drinking, Stevie?” You chuckled as he nodded his head vigorously. 

“Not that I don’t get the appeal of bourbon, but it’s eight o'clock on a Monday and you’re by yourself, is everything okay?" 

"I’m a shitty person, Y/N” he slurred and let himself fall back on the couch. 

“What are you talking about? Of course you’re not" 

"Yes, I am! S’ all my fault, you don’t get it" 

"Okay, Steve, I’m gonna go get you some water, you’re gonna calm down and then you’re going to explain what’s going on, okay?" 

You went into the kitchen, found a glass in one of the cupboards and poured him some water. You sat him up on the couch and made him drink the entire glass. Then you sat down next to him on the couch and he dropped backwards again, his head landing in your lap. 

"Start talking, sweetie” you encouraged him. 

“You beat up Tommy?" He sounded kinda like El, turning up his sentences at the end so they came out more like a question. You chuckled "I sure did" 

"You beat up Tommy for Nance?" 

"Partially, yeah" 

"Was all my fault” he shook his head wildly. 

“The thing with Nancy?" 

He nodded. 

"What happened between you two, Steve?" 

Steve let out a loud sigh before he told you the whole story, how he used to be the one on top of the food chain before Billy showed up, how he’d been head over heels for Nancy, how he thought she was going around his back with Jonathan and he and Tommy pulled a horrible stunt at the movie theatre, how he’d regretted it instantly but was too hurt to admit it, how they tried to patch things up but it never went back to how they were until finally she told him he was bullshit and that she didn’t love him and broke his heart.

You were running your hands through his hair softly "You’re not a shitty person, Steve. You made a mistake, a big one, that’s true. But that doesn’t make you a bad guy" 

"It made her not love me anymore…" 

"Hey, you can’t think like that, Steve. You can’t _make_ someone love you. She didn’t love you, and that hurts like hell, but you can’t beat yourself up over it any longer. You can keep going back on all the things you could’ve done differently in the hopes that maybe she would’ve loved you, but that’s going to tear you apart, and it’s not going to change anything anyways. It’s not worth the heartache, Stevie" 

He looked up at you with his big brown eyes. "You really don’t think I’m a bad person?" 

"I think you just might be one of the best people I’ve ever met" 

"Really?" 

"Really" 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you "Thanks for beating up Tommy. You’re scary!" 

"Told you. Now come on, we’re gonna make some coffee" You hauled him off of the couch with you and you both went into the kitchen. Steve sat up on the counter, leaning back against the cabinet and told you where everything was and you brewed a pot of very strong coffee. 

Five minutes later you were sitting next to each other on the kitchen counter, sipping from your cups. The coffee sobered Steve up quite a bit, and soon he was almost back to normal. 

"Are you alone here often?” You asked after a while. He nodded “My parents are out on business trips most of the time. ’S not like they notice me when they’re here anyways" 

"That’s awful, Steve, I’m sorry. Must get lonely all alone in a giant place like this”

“Yeah" 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I shouldn’t have said that" 

"Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it” he shrugged, but he didn’t look okay in the slightest. 

Suddenly, it was like a light went on inside your head as you were hit with a plan. “Hey, I’ve got a great idea! I could sleep over some times, my place sucks anyways!" Steve looked at you wide-eyed."Sorry, is that, yeah that’s probably really weird, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to just invite myself over. You probably don’t want me here” You rambled. 

“Y/N!” Steve interrupted you, laughing. “Remind me to never give you coffee late at night ever again, you’re practically bouncing of the freaking walls" He took your half empty cup away from you and drank it himself. "You’d really wanna stay over here?" 

"Yeah! I mean, have you seen this place? Besides, you’re great company" Steve got a little pink in the cheeks. "Plus, it sounds like you wouldn’t mind some company either" 

"I wouldn’t, but wouldn’t your parents mind?" 

"Well, they’re still in Cali, so I’m guessing not" 

"What? How, uh, how did that happen?”

You shrugged. “They got divorced a couple of years ago, and at first I went back and forth every other week. It wasn’t easy but it worked pretty well for a while. Then my mom got a new boyfriend, Rick, who was less than great so I tried to move in with my dad, but he didn’t have the cash to provide for the both of us. Well, that’s what he said, and I guess that wasn’t entirely wrong, but what he really lacked was patience. He didn’t want to deal with me full time. I mean, I don’t really blame him, I’m not easy, I know that. 

So after a month or so I went back to my mom, who had moved in her piece of thrash boyfriend. Went back to moving houses every other week, but neither of them was happy to have me. I was getting into a lot of fights at the time and I was driving them up the walls, we were always fighting. Then one day Rick got insanely drunk and tried to grope me, so I beat the shit out of him. Broke his hand, his nose and two of his ribs. 

My mom kicked me out, said I was out of control, and my dad wasn’t up for me moving in full time, so they finally decided to send me here to punish me. They figured I’d get in less trouble here, and anyway if I did it wouldn’t be their problem" 

"Holy shit" Steve ran his hand through his hair. 

"So then who do you live with now?" 

"My great-aunt, she’s 75, nearly blind, practically deaf and I don’t really think she even knows I’m there, not really anyway" 

"Yeah, okay, I think it’s settled, we both really need this" 

"Are you for real?" 

"Yeah, you can stay here whenever you want" You flung your arms around his neck. "Yes! Thank you! This is gonna be so much fun" 

You took a good long look around, this was definitely an improvement from your current place. "Oh my god, you’ve got a pool? Yeah, good look getting rid of me, Harrington!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Billy a lesson. You spend the night with Steve. You go swimming. 
> 
> Warning: SMUT, sickeningly sweet dialogue

You were soaking up the sun of the gorgeous spring morning when Billy pulled into his parking spot. He stepped out of his car, looking delicious in his tight jeans and a loose fitting red shirt. His eyes were dark as they landed on you. He strutted over to you, dangerously slow and bent over you, straddling you with his arms. He pressed his hot lips to your neck, placing sloppy kisses under your ear. 

“You looked so hot yesterday, princess. So fucking powerful… Dangerous” he growled low into your ear. “Made me so hard, princess. Making me hard right now, just thinking about it. Lemme show you how fucking badly I want you, baby." 

You moaned low in your throat before you pushed him away from you. "Did you know?" 

"‘Bout what?" 

"Hagan’s work of art. Did you know he was gonna do that?" Billy nodded slowly. "Did you tell him not to?" Billy looked almost guilty when he whispered "No." 

You tutted your lips "My, my, pretty boy, looking for trouble aren’t we?" 

He grinned wickedly as he nodded. "Told him you were gonna fuck him up though." You purred. "That’s a good boy. Still gonna have to punish you though, pretty boy. Y'know that, right?" 

He nodded eagerly. You were rubbing your thigh against his crotch, you had Billy rock-hard already. "Ten thirty in the utility closet" 

"Ten thirty? Princess, please that’s two more hours” he groaned, you had him desperate for you and you knew it. 

“Ten thirty, and don’t you dare take care of yourself before that, pretty boy, or you can’t touch me all day.” You left him with a wink. 

***

It was ten thirty-two when you entered the utility closet and Billy was already there, waiting for you. “Finally” he pulled you close to him and crashed his lips on yours. He kissed you hungrily, his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth like he hadn’t done it a thousand times before. You kissed him back for a while before you slapped him in the chest harshly. He pulled back with a pout but you made it disappear like snow before the sun when you ordered him to take off his clothes. He made quick work of it and within seconds he was stood naked in front of you. 

“You really are a pretty boy, aren’t you” you licked your lips as you admired his sculpted form. 

“Sit down" 

He quickly pulled a stool from the corner of the closet and sat down on it. You pulled your shirt over your head. Billy was nearly salivating at the sight. You sat down on his lap, slapping away his hands that wrapped around you. "No touching, pretty boy!" 

"Princess…” Billy whined loudly. 

_“Billy”_ you growled. 

He groaned but kept his hands off of you. You ground down on him. Your clothed pussy rubbing against his sensitive skin. You had him moaning for you so quickly it was impressive. 

Billy was panting as he moved his hips up to match your movements. You reached a hand down between the two of you, giving his length a couple of quick strokes before you pushed your panties to the side and lined him up with you. You sank down on him and Billy threw his head back. “Fuck, baby” he groaned “ _Please_ let me touch you, princess" 

"Alright, pretty boy, you can touch me…” you whispered in his ear and his hands were on you immediately “But you can’t cum until you get my permission" 

"Shit” he hissed. 

You were riding him fast and hard, bouncing up and down on him at a brutal pace, knowing full well that you were getting him close. Billy’s hands had settled on your hips with bruising force as he was trying to hold back. “Princess, please, ’m gonna cum, ’m so fucking close” he pleaded desperately. You laughed as you shook your head. 

“Not a chance, pretty boy. You were bad and now I’m gonna punish you for it. "You wrapped your hand around his throat and pushed him tightly against the shelves behind him. 

"Oh god!” Billy moaned. He dug his nails into your shoulders, trying with all his might to hold off his orgasm. 

“’M gonna cum around your cock and then maybe I’ll let you cum too, if you’re good to me." 

"Fuck, princess, I’ll be so good for you, baby, I promise." 

You never knew Billy could get submissive like that, or that he would love it so much, but he was making it very clear to you that he did. He was bucking his hips up, meeting yours with each thrust, hitting your g-spot perfectly every single time. He leaned his head forward, biting down on your shoulder, his hands scratching down your back.

The piercing sting of his teeth digging into you was enough to send you over the edge and you came with a scream of his name. You rode out your orgasm, shaking against Billy. "Did so good, pretty boy, so fucking good. You can let go now, baby, it’s okay." 

He squeezed you tight as he released into you with a gut-wrenching scream. He threw his head back, his eyes squeezed closed and he was trembling furiously. "Oh fuck!" He groaned and dropped his head back down on your shoulder, hugging you close to him. He was still shaking a little. 

“That was amazing” he panted. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, princess" 

He smiled so softly, it warmed your heart. You lifted his chin with your finger and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. 

"I know, pretty boy”

***

You were in your room, throwing some essentials into a bag to take to Steve’s house. You were staying over there for the first time tonight and you had to admit you were really glad you didn’t have to sleep here tonight, as it was always damp and cold in your tiny room. Your aunt was sitting in her chair in front of the tv, which was booming as always because she could hardly hear. 

You stood directly in front of her and yelled “Bye, aunt Edna!” You gave her a kiss on the cheek, but she quivered like she hadn’t even noticed you were there. You let out a deep sigh, slung your bag over your shoulder and pulled the door close behind you. 

Steve swung the door open with a big smile mere seconds after you rung the bell. 

“Well, hello there" 

"Hey, come on in!” He ushered you inside quickly.

You dropped down onto the couch with a content sigh. “Thanks again for letting me sleep here, Steve, I really appreciate it" 

"’S okay. I like having you here. Have you eaten?" 

"Not really" You felt bad, you didn’t want to take advantage of his hospitality but there hadn’t been any food in the house when you left. 

“That’s okay, I made pasta" 

"You?" 

"'Scuse me, I can’t go to KFC everyday and still look like this, thank you very much" he scoffed, waving his hand along his body jokingly. "Had to learn to cook eventually" 

"So are you any good?" 

He shrugged "It’s edible most of the time. Come see for yourself." Steve grabbed two plates from the cupboard and heaped some pasta onto them from the pot that was still steaming on the stove. “Damn, that looks great” you grabbed the plates and set them on the table. Steve followed with glasses and cutlery. “Coke?" 

"Yes please!" 

Steve filled up your glasses and sat down next to you as you took your first bite.

"Oh my god!” you gasped. 

“Holy shit, Steve, this is incredible” you quickly took another bite. Steve had gotten pink in the face "Thanks" 

"I’m serious, this is insanely good." You were savouring every bite. "You got any other secret talents I should know about?" 

"’S not really a talent, just gotta follow a recipe" Steve shrugged.

“Of course it is! I once tried to make pancakes and managed to burn every single one of them and pour in salt instead of sugar, even with a recipe. I could never make something like this" He looked so soft because of your compliment, he was practically glowing. It hit you that he probably didn’t get a lot of compliments, being alone so often, and you made a mental note to do it more often. 

"Okay, so, I have to ask, is the size of this table supposed to be a reflection of that of your parents bank account?” You joked, as the dining room table you were currently sitting at was humongous. It stretched out for what felt like miles, it was one of those tables you had only seen in dramatic movies taking place in palaces. Steve’s face contorted. “No it’s a reflection of the distance they need to stand each other” he said wryly. "When they’re here, my dad sits on that end and my mom on the other and I go right there in the middle." 

You could basically hear your heart breaking. "You’re joking? That’s horrible! Please don’t take this the wrong way but your parents are fucking assholes." 

Steve basically choked on his coke at that, although you didn’t know if it was a laugh or a sob. But then he grinned "Thanks" 

"Why?" 

"I’ve gotten kinda used to thinking it’s my fault, ’s nice to hear someone else thinks they’re assholes too." 

You dropped your fork in your empty plate. "Okay that’s it, get up” you ordered.

“What?" 

"Get up, come on.” You stood up and urged him to do the same. Steve got off of his chair a little bewildered and you held him by the shoulders. “Now you listen here, Stevie, I don’t want you saying shit like that ever again, you hear me?" 

"L-like what?" 

"That this is somehow your fault! It’s not. Not in the least, okay? Your parents don’t fucking deserve you, you know that? There’s nothing that you possibly could’ve done to justify this kind of neglect, Steve. You deserve so much better, and it’s about damn time you realize that. You’re their son Steve, you shouldn’t have to jump through hoops trying to earn their love, the fact that you even think that is horrifying. They should just love you anyway, unconditionally, they should thank their lucky stars for a kid like you. You need to stop twisting yourself into a pretzel in the hopes that people will like that version of you, you are amazing and if anyone can’t see that it’s because they’re a moron, you hear me?" 

Steve swallowed harshly, tears brimming in his eyes. "That’s really hard to believe” he croaked, barely above a whisper. 

“Then I’ll keep on telling you until you believe me, because it’s damn important that you know you are enough, Steve, you are good enough!" You pulled him into your arms tightly and he clung to you like a you were a lifesaver. You stood like that for a long time and when you pulled back Steve sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "’M sorry" he whispered. 

“Don’t be, you did nothing wrong” You gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. 

“So how about a tour?" He nodded, grateful for the distraction and started walking you around. The house truly was spectacular. Steve had just shown you the guest room you’d be staying in and it was absolutely gorgeous with its stylish wallpaper and oak furniture and the soft sheets and fluffy pillows on the bed. You could definitely get used to that. 

"That’s my parents room, and that one’s mine” he pointed at two closed doors in the hallway. “Show me!” You smiled excitedly, anxious to see if his room was as pristine as you expected it to be. “Um, yeah, sure” Steve nearly tripped over the words. Seriously did that guy ever stop blushing? 

You decided to have a little fun with him. “Now don’t be shy. From what I’ve heard I’m far from the first girl to see the inside of your bedroom” you winked. You bit your tongue as you saw the blood rush to his cheeks. 

He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of something to say, but you rolled your eyes and went ahead into his room. "Just teasing, lover boy"

Steve’s room was nothing like you’d imagined it. 

It was stylishly furnished, that much you’d expected, the only problem was that you could hardly actually see the furniture because basically every inch of the room was littered with clothes, empty food wrappers, cd’s, magazines and whatever else was probably under the mess somewhere. 

“Holy shit” you laughed “Definitely not what I’d imagined" 

"You’ve imagined the inside of my bedroom?" 

Looks like someone’s got his tongue back. 

"Maybe" you winked. 

“Dude, seriously, you can barely find the bed, how do you live like this?" Steve just shrugged and laughed with you. "Cleaning up’s just so boring" The guy had a point, and it’s not as if he had someone nagging him to tidy up like most kids did. 

You were looking out of his bedroom window, which had a spectacular view of the pool surrounded by the woods. The sun was about to set and the sky was a beautiful tapestry of orange, pink and purple, the light glow it cast over the pool made the water sparkle. "Wow." Steve had joined you by the window "Yeah, I guess it is kinda pretty." 

"It’s gorgeous" you sighed happily. You watched for a while as the sky turned steadily darker when suddenly the lights in the pool went on, probably on a timer, you figured. At the light’s edges you saw the slight tremor of steam coming of the pool’s surface. 

“No way!” You gasped “That thing’s heated?” You were smiling widely, eager. 

“Oh, um, yeah! Yeah it’s heated” Steve smiled shyly, only then picking up on your devious smile. “What, you wanna go?" 

"Um, yeah! Please? I haven’t had a swim since I left home" You gave him a pouting look until he smiled back at you. 

"Yeah, sure, okay." 

The air outside was slightly chilly, but not at all unpleasant. You took of your boots and your socks and undid your jeans. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

"Well, I can’t exactly go swimming in my clothes, now can I? Come on!” You kicked off your jeans and pulled your shirt over your head before you expertly dove into the pool. 

You swam a quick round, reveling in the feeling of finally being in the water again. You didn’t realize how much you’d missed it but a pang of nostalgia hit you as you were drifting around on your back and it made you feel kind of homesick. You went under again and let the water wash away the feeling as best you could. 

You came back up for air and rested your arms on the edge of the pool, your legs floating out behind you. “Fuck I’ve missed this” you smiled widely. 

Steve was still standing on the patio, wide-eyed. 

“You coming in or what?” You smiled sweetly. 

“Your back” he said, he sounded horrified. 

“Steve…" 

"Y/N!" It was the first time you’d heard him yell. 

"I’m okay Steve, I promise. Please just drop this and come swim with me?" 

"No, Y/N! Not until you tell me what’s going on. For fuck’s sake, I’m worried about you! I know you can handle yourself but that doesn’t mean you’re not getting hurt along the way and I just wished you’d talk to me about it! I thought we were friends" 

"We are friends, Steve" 

"Okay, so tell me what’s going on, then!" 

"Fine” you sighed. “If it’s really that important to you I’ll tell you. Just please let me swim for a little while longer and I promise I’ll tell you everything you want to know, okay?" 

"Fine” you saw him run his hands through his hair right before you went under again. 

You were moving your limbs weightlessly, displacing the water around you with quick strokes. You were never as completely relaxed as when you were swimming, it was like the whole world was on pause with everything muted out by the weight of the water. You came to a sudden halt when your outstretched hands hit something solid. You quickly realized it was Steve who had joined you at last. 

“Hi” you said as you came back up. 

“You look happy” he said softly. 

“I always am when I’m in the water. Reminds me of summers back home" 

"You miss it? California?”

You nodded.

“What was it like there?” Steve had been in Indianapolis more times than he could count, but that was about as far as he’d gotten. 

“Pools everywhere. And the ocean, god I miss the ocean. And surfing. I miss the weather, it’s summer everyday, and the sun feels different there, brighter, happier. It’s like the lighting you see in movies about summer, all yellow and sparkly. There’s so many people there you couldn’t even imagine, every time you go out it’s like the place has been filled with new strangers, unlike out here where everyone seems to know literally everyone. And oh my god, the parties there are the best, wild and hazy and filled with interesting new people you probably won’t ever see again… I like some of the people here better though, but your weather really sucks.”

Steve laughed “It really does, and you haven’t even spent a winter here.”

“What’s snow feel like?” You’d always been curious about that. 

“You’ve never seen snow?" 

Steve was incredulous when you shook your head, looking for the right words to describe it. "It’s soft, but also really wet and kind of sticky, and when you touch it with your bare skin it’s so cold it feels hot again, like it’s going to burn you" 

"Does it?" 

"No, well maybe if you like laid down in it naked for hours or something, but you’d probably also get frostbite and pneumonia." 

You chuckled, tucking your hair behind your ear. 

Steve’s face twitched, the joking expression fading like Indiana snow before the Californian sun. He moved closer to you and moved your hair to the side of your neck with a sigh. He ran his thumb over the dark bruise on the back of your neck softly. "Can we please talk about this now?" 

You nodded. "Yeah, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, it’s been a while… This lockdown has got me in a funk, so it might be a little longer between chapters from now on. Hope you guys are doing okay during this strange period x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m so excited about this, hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be longer ;) 
> 
> Just some info about this series, it’ll detail relationships between Y/N, Billy, Steve, the party, Nancy and Jonathan, but I’ll be disregarding a lot of the details from the show and won’t be adhering strictly to the shows timeline. Some of the chapters will be explicit, there will be a lot of figthing and sex but also a lot of friendship and love.


End file.
